Una oportunidad mas, incluso si has perdido una
by vanextina
Summary: situada en el 3x03 donde Regina conoce a Tink, y si ¿a pesar de haber huido de la taberna regina tuviera aun otra oportunidad para conocer a Robin? me base en encontro la pagina 23, altere un poco la linea temporal aqui ha pasado un año de la muerte de Daniel y tan solo unos meses de que ella se caso con el rey leopoldo, ven te invito a leer, un review es un plus
1. Chapter 1

Una oportunidad más, incluso si has perdido una.

Después de decidir no entrar a la taberna, la joven Regina vagó sin resultado alguno durante varios minutos todo para que terminara de nuevo cerca de la taberna

\- Quisiera en estos momentos poder transportarme de un lugar a otro...estupido hechizo - ladeaba frustrada su cabeza

\- Lo siento mi lady - decía un hombre tomándola por sorpresa, Regina se volteo - ¿se encuentra bien? - le preguntó

\- Si gracias solo estoy esperando - contestó un poco temerosa y nerviosa al joven que se encontraba parado frente a ella

\- Esperando ¿en serio? No imagino quien pueda hacerle esperar a estas horas de la noche

\- Si bueno - balbuceo ella

\- Discúlpeme mi lady soy Robin de Locksley - haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante ella - se ha perdido ¿verdad? No está esperando a nadie

\- Soy Regina - dijo ella - y tiene razón me he perdido

\- Sabia que no era usted del bosque Sherwood...entonces ¿donde queda su castillo mi lady?

\- ¿Porque supone que vivo en un castillo?

\- Bueno por su vestimenta los modales y discúlpeme por lo que voy a decir ahora pero es usted muy bonita que no me equivocaría al decir que es la princesa mas hermosa de entre la nobleza - Regina se sonrojó ante las palabras del joven Robin quien le sonrió gesto al que ella correspondió amablemente - entonces princesa puedo acompañarte hasta donde vives si me lo permites

\- ¿Haría eso por mi? - cuestionó ella

\- Por supuesto mi lady

\- Muy bien yo vivo en el castillo del rey Leopoldo - Robin se sorprendió

\- Vaya si que se perdió muy lejos

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Tan lejos está? - se preocupó Regina

\- Si pero no se preocupe, venga - la tomó de la mano llevándola hasta donde estaba un caballo - así ya no llegaremos tan tarde y usted no se meterá en problemas

\- ¿Es de usted? - le preguntó refiriéndose al animal

\- De un amigo mío que aun sigue en la taberna - Robin sonrió

\- De acuerdo - consintió ella eligiendo no desconfiar del joven y subió al caballo con una pierna en cada lado lo que sorprendió a Robin

\- He montado desde que era una niña, me encanta - presumió

\- Oh - asintió el joven subiendo al caballo también, estando detrás de ella tan cerca sintió un agradable aroma como a flores y manzanas pensó en cuestión de segundos se perdió en el olor que desprendía de ella y suspiró

\- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntaba Regina sacándolo de sus pensamientos

\- Si claro mi lady disculpa me distraje - contestó el rodeándola con sus brazos lo que hizo a Regina sentirse segura ejerció fuerza en el caballo y comenzaron a cabalgar, el camino fue tranquilo y en silencio Robin se encontraba un poco nervioso y esto no le permitía articular palabra alguna lo mismo pasaba con Regina los brazos fuertes de Robin protegiéndola le recordó a Daniel su primer amor y las primeras veces que solían cabalgar juntos había pasado ya un año desde que su madre Cora arrancó su corazón frente a ella, llevándose con su muerte la mayor felicidad en su vida hasta el momento. Robin no se parecía en nada a Daniel su cabello era castaño su mirada firme parecía ser un hombre honesto pensó pues quien seria capaz de ofrecerse a llevarla sin conocerla de un reino a otro; nadie hacia algo así por ella en el reino tal vez pero debido a que era la Reina.

Horas mas tarde Regina le preguntó si ya estaban cerca del castillo a lo que Robin respondió que sí que faltaban poco para ver el camino que daba vista al castillo y estaría de vuelta a salvo, fue que ella sugirió caminar y el aceptó.

\- Así que ¿le gusta montar mi lady? - preguntó Robin

\- Sí mucho comencé a los 8 y no pude parar - comentaba con pasión la joven - cuando cumplí 16 mi papá me regalo a Rocinante mi primer compañero y amigo desde entonces

\- Suena como un buen caballo

\- El mejor - dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa - dígame ahora algo de usted Robin

\- Bueno no soy un príncipe ni rey en Sherwood he vivido toda mi vida ahí y ha sido muy agradable tengo buenos amigos que son como mi familia

\- Aprecia mucho a sus amigos

\- Sí - afirmó el joven - disculpe pero ¿qué hacia usted cerca de la taberna?

\- Iba a ver a una persona

\- Ok pues déjeme decirle que no le recomiendo ver personas lejos de su castillo, el bosque puede ser muy peligroso por las noches

\- Gracias lo tendré en mente - y con la mirada hacia el frente se dio cuenta que ya estaban por llegar al castillo -mira ya estamos muy cerca

\- Si lo estamos - dijo Robin - y dígame princesa ¿le gusta vivir en el castillo?

\- Lo siento Robin no he podido sacarte de tu error

\- ¿Cual error?

\- Yo no soy una princesa en efecto yo soy la reina

¿Reina? - frunció el ceño Robin - Entonces tu estas...

\- Casada con el rey Leopoldo, si... lo estoy y regresando a tu pregunta si la vida en el castillo es bastante buena tengo todo lo que quiero conmigo un padre al que adoro y que también me adora no puedo quejarme - le comentaba Regina con la cabeza hacia abajo Robin se acercó a ella los dos dejaron de caminar, levantó con su mano la barbilla de Regina - ¿Es la verdad o solo intenta convencerme majestad? - el rostro de Regina se tensó y se puso seria - claro que es la verdad - quitando las manos de Robin de su rostro - debemos apurarnos - exigió y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, Robin la siguió con el caballo a su lado caminaron durante 10 minutos mas en silencio hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo Robin la tomó por el brazo

\- Lo siento su majestad si la ofendí no fue en verdad mi intención solo intentaba conocer más de usted

\- Robin está bien no estoy molesta no contigo

\- Esta bien, que pase una buena noche su majestad ha sido un gran placer poder conocerla

\- Igualmente Robin y prefiero Regina, su majestad es algo a lo que no termino de acostumbrarme - pidió Regina

\- Buenas noches entonces Regina - y le dio un casto beso en la mano Regina le devolvió una sonrisa y las puertas del castillo se abrieron; cuando REgina estaba por entrar él preguntó - ¿lo ama? - Regina sabía a quien se refería y le contestó - esa es una pregunta inapropiada - y pidió a los guardias la escoltaran hasta su cámara, Robin se retiró al momento en que las grandes puertas del castillo se cerraron

\- Es realmente hermosa ¿verdad? - se dirigió al caballo - ahora vamos a dejar con tu dueño si es que tengo suerte y continúa en la taberna - rió montando al animal. Durante su largo trayecto de vuelta al bosque de Sherwood no dejó de pensar en Regina en su aroma, su largo cabello negro, sus labios y su mirada; esa mirada inocente - que agradable sería volver a verte - pensó, pero sabía que eso sería imposible ella era la reina y el era Robin solo eso y nada mas, las posibilidades de encontrarse una reina y un plebeyo era una en un millón y a él ya le había pasado.

Por otra parte, en el castillo Tinkerbell aguardaba a Regina un tanto emocionada cuando la vió regresar:

\- ¿Cómo te fue ? - preguntó emocionada el hada

\- No entré - respondió Regina

\- ¿Pero porqué, que paso?

\- Tuve miedo de acuerdo abrí la puerta y no tuve el valor, Tink tal vez tengas razón y esa persona sea mi alma gemela pero aun no me repongo a la perdida de Daniel todavía lo recuerdo - lamentó ella con tristeza misma que el hada notó y se acercó a la reina y la abrazó

\- Lo siento Regina te entiendo tal vez mas adelante cuando estes lista para amar de nuevo

\- ¿Porqué te es tan importante que yo vuelva a amar?

\- Por qué no quiero que caigas en el lado oscuro tú eres más que la rabia que ahora sientes y no es solo tu felicidad, también es la de él. Regina escuchó las palabras del el hada y las meditó, Tink tenía razón si ella era egoista y no buscaba al hombre con el tatuaje de león si eran almas gemelas como lo anunciaban los polvo de duende entonces el también no podría ser plenamente feliz ¿tendría el valor más adelante de ir por él? ¿Podría ser feliz de nuevo? ¿eso significaría que ya no intentaría de vengarse de Blancanieves la niña por cuya culpa su madre descubrió de su romance y sus planes de huir con Daniel? el recuerdo de su madre aplastando el corazón de Daniel volvió a su mente y los deseo por vengarse volvieron a priorizar sus pensamientos, se soltó rápido de Tinkerbell y le dijo - Creo que debes irte - el hada vio la mirada seria y encendida de Regina y se limitó a decir - Piénsalo bien Regina - y voló lejos fuera del castillo, Regina se recostó sobre su cama y entre sus pensamientos estaba el tatuaje de león que fue aquello que logró ver del hombre que según estaba destinado para ella y, allí, en el silencio de la habitación pensó en Robin y se preocupó ya casi estaba por ser media noche cuando ella arribó al castillo ¿conocería Robin a su alma gemela? ¿Sería su amigo tal vez? le había agradado aquel joven fue muy amable con ella y respetuoso en todo momento una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al pensar en aquel muchacho que habia conocido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que ella había huido de la taberna, era el cumpleaños de la pequeña Blancanieves y por los últimos años desde que su madre murió ella y su padre el rey Leopoldo solían viajar hacia otros reinos, de esta manera Blancanieves podía conocer nuevas personas y nuevo amigos y sentirse menos sola por la pérdida de su madre.

Cuando las cosas ya estaban listas para partir y empezar la "aventura" la Reina no se sentía de buen humor para acompañarlos a pesar de las tantas suplicas de su hijastra.

Por favor Regina ven con nosotros será tan divertido- dijo la pequeña

No puedo Blanca en realidad prefiero quedarme en el castillo, además, siempre has hecho esos viajes con tu papá.

Pero ahora tu eres mi mamá y somos una familia ahora, por favor Regina - poniendo una carita triste - ¿por mi cumpleaños?

Esta bien le diré a los guardias que suban mis cosas en el carruaje - dijo una Regina derrotada por los pucheros de Blanca

No te preocupes yo me encargo - se ofreció la pequeña y salió de la cámara de Regina y Leopoldo entró

Me complace mucho que aceptaras venir con nosotros significa mucho para mi hija - dijo y tomó sus manos y se las besó, ella sonrió cortésmente a el y esperó a que este abandonara el cuarto y arrojó cosas hacia la pared molesta y enojada de haber accedido ir al viaje

Agrrr estúpido viaje estúpida niña - exclamó. Momentos mas tarde, bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con el Rey y Blanca quienes lucían tan felices y contentos de que Regina hubiera aceptado ir con ellos.

Regina pidió a Leopoldo poder viajar en otro carruaje para estar más cómoda, diciendo que el el viaje seria largo y a la vez exhausto, el rey la complació y ordenó pusieran en marcha otro carruaje para ella a su total disposición; esto tenia feliz a Regina pues así ya no tendría que soportar la actitud de alegre con la que Blanca estaría. Durante el trayecto Regina pensaba en que no entendía si realmente odiaba a Blancanieves por decirle a su madre Cora lo de Daniel o era solo la ira que sentía al ver a la niña tan feliz y tan inocente; pues muy en el fondo ella todavía se preocupaba por ella y le guardaba cierto aprecio.

El viaje había estado tranquilo y pacifico la Reina pasaba el tiempo estudiando el libro de hechizos para que la próxima vez que se reuniera con el Oscuro Rumplestilskin ella sabría ya como hacer bolas de fuego sin ninguna complicación, fue entonces cuando el carruaje se detuvo apresuradamente, ella abrió la puerta para ver que sucedía:

¿Por que nos detuvimos? - preguntó a uno de los guardias pero ya el Rey se aproximaba a ella

Mi Reina el camino esta cerrado tendremos que dar la vuelta y continuar nuestro viaje por el bosque Sherwood debo hacerle saber que esto nos tomara un dia mas

¿Por el bosque Sherwood? - recalcó

Así es ¿lo conoce?

No...solo he oído de el

Bien..- bueno deberíamos continuar - dijo y le dio un beso en los labios lo que la sorprendió, meses habían pasado ya y ella aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo rol de madre y esposa, y a pesar que los besos del rey no le eran de su agrado sabia que no podía despreciarlo ella era su esposa y para la sociedad era normal que el la besara cuando quisiera.

Cuando estaban atravesando el camino del bosque Sherwood, Regina decidió dejar de estudiar el libro de hechizos y dar una vista al bosque a través de su ventana e hizo a un lado la cortina; era de tarde y el sol brillaba y su luz atravesaba por entre las ramas de los arboles se veia tan hermoso, ella no lo recordaba así cuando había estado con Tink la noche que la llevo a conocer a su alma gemela y como así de la nada Robin vino a su pensamiento; un momento ¿porqué penso en él? Habían pasado semanas desde la primera vez que se vieron y se conocieron es que acaso ¿quería verlo de nuevo? Ella ladeo su cabeza no podía estar pensando en eso, ¡estaba casada! y esa era una de las razones por las que no había querido entrar a la taberna esa noche y es que a pesar de no amar al Rey Leopoldo, ella no era libre.

Los caballos empezaron a hacer ruidos y mover el carruaje y volvieron a detenerse, cuando hombres con el rostro cubierto se aparecieron rodeando los carruajes y empezaron a pelear con los guardias y algunos otros mientras aprovechaban para robar, uno de ellos entonces abrió el carruaje de la reina:

Por favor , no me lastime - le dijo al hombre enmascarado

No se preocupe milady, solo tomare un par de cosas que no necesita - le respondió pero sin verla directamente y tomo las cosas tan rápido y luego salió como si no hubiera pasado nada Regina salió del carruaje y ya los malhechores se estaban escapando el rey fue hacia ella después de asegurarse que Snow estuviera bien, - estoy bien le respondió ella también - y el la abrazó, pero Regina tenia otras cosas en la cabeza pensaba en la voz de aquel bandido que había entrado a su carruaje, la voz le parecía familiar, estaba segura de haberla escuchado algunos días antes...Robin pensó ¡si! la voz que se le hacia familiar era la de Robin.

El rey entonces decidió cancelar la continuación del viaje debido al incidente del robo, le dijo Snow que era lo mejor que no quería que algo así le volviera a pasar y que como estaba por anochecer lo mejor era pasar la noche en la aldea cercana y continuar mañana, el rey ordeno a uno de sus guardia regresara y que trajera a mas con el para hacer el viaje mas seguro, el y sus demás hombres buscaron una casa donde pasar la noche el, Snow y Regina. Horas después estaba bien entrada la noche y Regina no podía dormir, decidió salir a caminar un momento, se puso una capucha y salió sigilosamente para que los guardias no la vieran, después de un par de minutos caminar encontró una taberna, miro desde fuera y lo vio, si ahí estaba Robin sentado tomando con sus amigos, ella entro y se acerco a su mesa:

\- Sabia que aquí te encontraría - dijo con una gloriosa sonrisa en su cara

Milady - y se levanto de su asiento - como? Que esta haciendo aquí? - dijo incrédulo de verla

Vengo buscando un ladrón - respondió, sus amigo le miraron pero el se levanto y la llevo a una mesa mas privado

Milady me disculpo por lo de esta tarde

Entonces sabia que era yo? - le interrumpió

No al principio, cuando me hablaste y escuche tu voz, no pude sacarla de mi mente y recorde que no había escuchado voz mas linda que la tuya, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿que esta haciendo aquí?

Creo que es por que quiero saber por que no me dijiste que era un ladrón

Pues no seria una buena primera impresión, de haberte dicho no habrías aceptado cuando ofrecí llevarla a su casa

Supongo que tienes razón, hubiera sido muy incomodo sabiendo a lo que te dedicabas, ladrón - ella sonrió divertida

Me gusta tu sonrisa - y ella se ruborizo - ¿quieres tomar algo?

Vino por favor - el se levanto y volvió tan pronto como fue posible

¿Porque eres tu...un ladrón? - pregunto

Porque mi gente necesita comida, necesita mas de lo que nuestro rey ofrece que no comparte, esto, no es solo para mi, es por ellos no me gusta ver a mi gente sufrir y dejar como otros desperdician lo que no tenemos

Entiendo

¿Sabes?...he pensado en ti desde aquella noche

¿De verdad?

De verdad, seré un ladrón pero no un mentiroso

Descuida...te creo - y sus miradas se cruzaron ella sintió un clic y se dio cuenta que le gustaba el, apenas lo conocía pero él tenía algo que la hacía sentir segura, cálida y cómoda, Robin procedió a tomar su mano y le dijo

Regina - pero ella no lo dejo continuar - debo irme - y soltó su mano de la de él y salió a prisa del lugar, Robin salió detrás de ella - ¡Regina! - exclamó y ella se detuvo, el la alcanzó- Lo siento si la he ofendido con lo que dije

No te disculpes Robin

¿Porqué te fuiste entonces?

Porque es lo mejor

¿Porque estás casada? Créeme lo sé Regina pero no puedo evitar querer estar cerca de ti, es como si algo me impulsara hacia ti, me importas Regina ¿no sientes lo mismo? ¿No es acaso por lo que estás aquí? - el corto la distancia y se acercó más a ella tomó con sus manos su rostro acariciando sus mejilla gentilmente

No importa lo que yo pueda sentir ¿de acuerdo? No soy una mujer libre - se liberó de sus manos - debería seguir el rey podría darse cuenta que no estoy

Pero Regina

Déjame ir Robin - ella lo besó en la mejilla y lo dejo ahí confundido y decepcionado

Nadie se dio cuenta que ella no había estado en su cuarto, Regina pasó la noche en vela pensando en Robin y en cómo ya había empezado a tener sentimientos por el, le encantaba la forma en que el le sonreía y sus hoyuelos, su seguridad al hablar de las cosas que siente.

Al día siguiente regresaron al castillo ella el rey y la pequeña Blanca, no hubo inconsciente alguno en el camino. Regina decidió no volver a Sherwood para no seguir pensando en el, sabía que era lo mejor, pero ¿lo era?


	3. Chapter 3

Era media noche en el campamento de los Merry Men donde casi todos dormían, y Robin que no muy lejos acompañado de una fogata cuya luz resaltaba su rostro hundido en pensamientos de entre la oscuridad fue sorprendido por Little John que se acercaba a él un poco preocupado por su amigo y pregunto:

¿Qué pasa Robin te encuentras bien? Van un par de noches que te veo preocupado y bueno - rió- me preocupa

Es solo que - Robin hizo una pausa - creo que podría estar enamorándome de alguien

¿Qué? Es genial hombre, pero eso no debería preocuparte deberías estar feliz son buenas noticias

¿En serio?

Sí el amor es algo bueno, lo mejor que puede pasarte ¿es aquella chica que vino a buscarte a la taberna la otra noche?

Sí ella - y una inocente sonrisa se formó en sus labios y sus ojos parecían resplandecer - Regina - se llama Regina - le gustaba decir su nombre

Es un lindo nombre vaya que sí y por lo visto es muy bonita también

Lo sé, es hermosa

¿Cuál es el problema entonces? - preguntó Little John dejando caer su mano sobre el hombro de Robin - ¿no siente lo mismo por ti?

No lo sé, en verdad no estoy seguro

¿No lo sabes? Ve con ella y pregúntaselo

No puedo no es tan sencillo

¿Porqué, es casada? ¿Vive lejos del reino?

Las dos cosas

Oh - dijo Little John asombrado - eso si es un problema, ¿que no puedes buscarte una mujer soltera?

Lo sé, sé que no debería pensar más en ella, pero no puedo evitarlo pienso en ella todo el tiempo y sé que no tengo oportunidad alguna pero todo lo que quiero hacer es verla, hablar con ella quiero estar ahí para ella ¿sabes?

Wow! ¿te digo algo?

Claro

No creo que estés por enamorarte amigo, porque ya lo estás

La mañana siguiente en el campamento de los merry men, estos estaban planeando la manera en que robarían uno de los carruajes del rey Midas

Es un carruaje lleno de oro y la guardia no sé muy grande me han dicho - dijo Little John

Si eso es cierto no nos será tan difícil entonces, queda acordado entonces para esta tarde

Sí - dijeron todos y volvieron a sus tiendas menos Robin y John

¿Pudiste dormir anoche? - preguntó Little John

Apenas - respondió Robin - pensé tanto en ella

Amigo olvídala, es mejor

Eso quisiera John pero no es tan sencillo

Robin tú eres un ladrón ella es la reina creo que sobra decirte las diferencias entre ustedes

Intentó convencerme de eso amigo, sé que no puedo ofrecerle nada en comparación con lo que le ofrece el rey pero no es feliz

¿Ella te lo dijo?

No pero lo vi en su cara, lo oigo en sus palabras y pienso ¿y si yo puedo hacerla feliz?

Qué situación tan complicada

Lo sé

Ya hombre levanta el ánimo ven bajemos un rato al pueblo, distraigámonos un rato - decía John y Robin aceptó y caminaron hacia el pueblo. Por otra parte en el castillo del rey Leopoldo, Regina se encontraba esperando a que uno de los mozos del establo terminara de colocar la silla de montar en su caballo preferido, vestía un pantalón de cuero negro y botas del mismo color que combinaban a la perfección y un abrigo color azul marino y guantes negros que sostenían una rosa

Listo su majestad, ¿gusta que avise a uno de los guardias para que la acompañe?

No es necesario yo iré con ella chico - contestó su padre Henry y el mozo se retiró - mi hija te estaba buscando - y la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente

Papá preferiría la verdad cabalgar sola

Déjame acompañarte Regina hace mucho que no cabalgamos

Está bien papá - accedió la reina, montando dos caballos y emprendieron camino fuera del castillo

¿Y dónde iremos?

A la tumba de Daniel - contestó ella

Pero está a un par de horas, ¿has avisado al rey que tardaras?

Lo olvidé no lo vi esta mañana, no creo que se de cuenta

¿Aún no te acostumbras a tu vida con el cierto?

No papá, aún no me acostumbro tengo 21 años y ya tengo una hijastra, créeme estoy segura de que no quiero esta vida

Lamento mucho lo que estás pasando hija

No te preocupes papá - dijo Regina con una sonrisa de lo más pesarosa, luego continuaron en silencio el camino cabalgando cada vez más rápido, papá Henry sabía que su hija no era feliz y tenía consigo un gran sentimiento de culpa, recordó mientras iba en su caballo cuando ella era pequeña y solo quería pasar los días con él jugando, se acordó del momento en que le dio a Regina a rocinante su hermoso caballo. Pasaron tres horas cuando llegaron a la turbia donde yacía Daniel, Regina le pidió espacio para estar a solas él la obedeció sin ningún problema y se quedó a unos metros del lugar, Regina se acercó a la tumba de Daniel y dejó la rosa en un costado

Hola Daniel, lamento no haber venido estas últimas semanas, he venido porque quiero hablarte de alguien - Regina pausó por un instante - hace un tiempo conocí a tinkerbell, es un hada ella me dijo que podría era posible que yo pudiera amar de nuevo y me llevó a una taberna donde según ella se encontraba mi alma gemela, pero no tuve el valor de entrar esa noche porque tuve miedo, miedo de querer miedo de olvidarte porque Daniel tú eres una parte importante en mi vida y el día de la taberna conocí un hombre se llama Robin y es de quien quería hablarte ¿sabes? Solo fueron pocas las veces y no lo he visto desde entonces pero no dejo de pensar en él y me pregunto si tinkerbell ¿tenía razón y puedo amar de nuevo? Pero quisiera saber si estás de acuerdo, si querer a otra persona no significa que no te amé o te olvide por completo, yo solo quiero una oportunidad de ser feliz - Regina sollozó unos momentos - oh Daniel cuan felices hubiéramos sido de no ser por mi madre

Regina debemos irnos no podemos estar tanto tiempo fuera del castillo - dijo su padre poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

Si papá - y montaron los caballos enseguida - papá ¿fuiste feliz con mí mamá?

Por un tiempo lo fuimos - contestó su padre - pero cuando sus poderes fueron creciendo las cosas cambiaron

¿La extrañas?

A veces creo que sí, pero sé que tú estás mejor sin ella y si no ha vuelto pienso que encontró quizás un buen lugar en wonderland

Tal vez, papá ¿tú crees que en algún momento yo puedo ser feliz?

Pero por supuesto hija, pienso que si tratas más y te esfuerces en conocer mejor al rey podrías llegar a quererlo y ver el reino como tu hogar, ¿sabes? Daniel querría eso, que fueras feliz de nuevo la felicidad Regina, la hacemos nosotros mismos el que llegues a querer al rey nos significa que Daniel no haya sido importante

Gracias papá - dijo Regina dejando que su padre creyera que hablaba del rey - te reto a una carrera papá - y comenzó a cabalgar rápido, su padre solo sonrió y le dio cuerda al caballo yendo detrás de ella

Horas más tarde cuando ya estaban en el castillo, Regina entró a su cámara y Rumplestilskin apareció

¿Quieres explicar por qué me dejaste esperándote hoy? - decía el Oscuro sentado en una de las sillas

Lo lamento Rumple, tenía algo más que hacer, cosas de una reina - contestó Regina con tono sarcástico

Dudo que hacer visita a tu novio muerto cuente como algo que "tengas que hacer" en tus deberes de reina

¿Es que siempre andas espiándome?! ¿Sabes? Me gustaría tener mi privacidad

Y la tienes querida, pero cuando me dejas esperando tengo que saber qué es lo que haces

Está bien no lo volveré hacer...querido

Excelente, bien ¿vamos a mi castillo? - y dio un giro con su mano para estar en segundos en el castillo

No puedo quedarme por tanto tiempo el rey puede preguntar mi paradero

Por favor - rió Rumple - Leopoldo está más interesado por los intereses de su reino que por ti - estas palabras molestaron a Regina

Practicaremos algo o no de lo contrario creo que estaré mejor en el castillo - protestó la reina

Necesitas trabajar tu humor majestad...mezclemos unas pociones - y se juntaron en la mesa Rumple abrió el libro de hechizos y Regina tomó algunas de los ingredientes que se encontraban en el gabinete

Hoy veremos cómo te va con la poción de olvido - refirió el Oscuro

¿poción de olvido? - preguntó la alumna

Si pero no es cualquier poción de olvido, siempre hay que hacerla con cuidado puedes hacer que alguien se olvide por completo de una persona o incluso acontecimientos importantes en su vida - dijo Rumple orgulloso

Eso es increíble comencemos - y esas palabras alegraron a Rumple, las horas comenzaron a pasar y cuando Regina se percató de ello pidió a su maestro la regresara al castillo, el accedió y sin más la regresó al Castillo del rey Leopoldo donde ya estaba entrando la noche y segundos de estar Regina en su cuarto alguien llamaba a la puerta:

¿Regina, puedo pasar? - era la voz de la pequeña Blancanieves

Si Blanca adelante - contestó un poco alterada y Blanca entró corriendo y la abrazó

¿Estás mejor? - preguntó - tu padre le dijo al mío que no te sentías bien y que no querías que se te molestará en toda la tarde - _gracias papá_ pensó Regina

No como quisiera Blanca dormí todo este tiempo y solo me levante para tomar un baño en verdad quiero descansar

¿Deberíamos mandar por alguien?

No Blanca ya se me pasara solo debo descansar - decía Regina sonriendo a la pequeña

Está bien me iré entonces, mañana si te sientes mejor ¿quisieras cabalgar conmigo?...solo un rato

Ya veremos mañana linda - y blanca se retiraba y un sirviente tocó a la puerta, Regina le permitió la entrada - Que sea rápido - exigió - Su majestad el Rey dejó esto para usted - dijo extendiéndole una bandeja que tenía un sobre encima, ella lo tomó y despidió al sirviente, la tarjeta decía: "_Mi Señora, tengo unos pendientes que arreglar fuera del reino regreso en unos días he encargado a la caballería que cuiden a mis dos tesoros, Leopoldo" _\- esto calmó a Regina unos días sin dormir sin su marido siempre habrían de ser bienvenidos, salió al balcón un rato y observaba el reino algunas partes con pequeñas luces y más allá la oscuridad plena luego posó su mirada a la luna y contempló

Hermosa ¿no es cierto? - y la reina se asustó

¿quién dijo eso? - interrogó mirando hacia abajo pero no había nadie

Soy yo Milady, Robin - y Robin pendía de un costado del castillo cerca del balcón que se encontraba lleno de arbustos y de donde el de alguna manera había logrado subir Regina lo vio y lo ayudó subir donde ella estaba

¿pero cómo? ¿qué haces aquí? - y su rostro parecía iluminarse ante la llegada de Robin

Quería verte - ella se sonrojó y él sonrió, luego lo jalo hacia el suelo del balcón quedando sentados uno frente al otro

Espera ¿alguien te vio? - susurró mirando a los costados

Claro que no fui muy cuidadoso, ¿porque susurramos? - decía imitándola

Ja, en primera no debes estar aquí en segunda... no debes estar a aquí ¿porqué has venido Robin?

Ya te dije, quería verte Regina no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un segundo

Robin ya te había dicho

Antes que me digas que no eres libre, solo contéstame ¿sientes lo mismo? ¿Piensas en mí Regina?

Sí Robin he estado pensando en ti también - le dijo sonriendo pasando su delicada y suave mano acomodándose sobre su mejilla

¿Entonces no lo amas?

No mi matrimonio con el rey Leopoldo es una farsa, pero Robin a pesar de lo que sienta esto no puede ser - decía Regina y su mirada se tornaba triste

Lo sé lo sé y he luchado por convencerme de eso desde entonces quiero que mi razón entienda que no puedes ser para mí pero no puedo, no puedo - y la tomó de la mano - Robin - dijo ella en un suspiro - Démonos la oportunidad Regina - suplicó

Podría traernos problemas

No me importa yo ya tengo un problema...estoy enamorado de ti - expresó el ladrón dejando a la reina en total sorpresa con los labios entre abiertos buscando palabras

¿Estás enamorado de mi?

Si creo que sí- y entonces lo besó, la reina se había quedado sin armas ante el ladrón quién correspondió el beso con la misma urgencia.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Llega tarde milady - dijo Robin y su cara notaba molestia

\- Lo siento Robin tenía que estar cuando Leopoldo se fuera - decía Regina acercándose a él, pero el ladrón le dio la espalda la reina le dio un beso en el hombro - vamos no te molestes

\- Jamás lo haría solo estaba bromeando - dijo volteándose con una sonrisa - ya ansiaba verte - y la besó por escasos instantes mientras la tomaba por la cintura

\- Estas loco - lo alejó y lo atrajo a ella nuevamente besándolo con pasión, luego se separaron despacio y mirándose contentos

\- Adoro verte sonreír, tus besos todo tu es una droga para mí, ven conmigo

\- ¿Dónde iremos? - preguntó ella

\- No te preocupes no será lejos, confía en mí - se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia un costado del camino internándose mas al interior del bosque, pasado ya 10 minutos llegaron a donde se encontraba preparado un picnic, Regina se sorprendió

\- Robin es maravilloso - y se sentaron sobre el mantel uno frente al otro

\- Para ti - dijo Robin dandole una rosa

\- Gracias - dijo ella sonrojada

\- Es como tú, perfecta con cada uno de sus pétalos te digo cuánto te he extrañado

\- Es la segunda vez en esta semana que nos vemos

\- Lo sé pero te extraño tanto, quisiera poder verte todos los días

\- A mí también me encantaría pero sabemos que...

\- No es posible lo sé, estás casada - suspiró con decepción en su voz

\- Robin lo siento sé que no es suficiente, que esto, quizás deberíamos... - Regina comenzaba alterarse

\- No digas más - calló sus labios - esto es difícil para mí pero es preferible a estar sin ti

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si Regina, llegue tarde a tu vida lo sé y si solo de esta manera podemos estar juntos me es suficiente, discúlpame no debí decir nada

\- Está bien Robin - pasando suavemente su mano sobre su rostro calmandolo

\- Vale, tomemos algo de vino ¿quieres?

Si - Robin sirvió un vaso para él y otro para ella, tomando un pequeño sorbo, Robin dejó su vaso y tomó a Regina de la mano

¿Cómo has estado?

Han sido unos días tranquilos, pensaba que no me iba a ser posible verte hoy, el rey había cancelado su viaje

¿Y qué pasó?

No lo se no me dijo pero me alegra que cambiara de opinión

Agradezco eso

Debo decirte algo, creo que pasara algún tiempo antes de volver a vernos

¿Porqué milady?

Leopoldo viajará hacia el reino del rey Stefan y ofrecerán un baile en su honor y snow y yo lo acompañaremos

De acuerdo - y el ladrón la besó

¿A qué viene eso? - preguntó extrañada la reina

Si estaré tantos días sin ti voy a necesitar todos los besos que me sean posibles para combatir tu ausencia

¿Quién soy yo entonces para negárselos? - dijo Regina juntando su frente con la de el y luego se envolvieron entre besos inocentes y cortos, y besos largos y apasionados; compartieron más bocadillos y vino también y se besaron mucho. Luego de un rato Robin y Regina estaban abrazados

No quisiera irme - dijo ella

Aún no por favor - suplico él y se escucho un ruido entre los árboles Robin volteó, Regina se asustó - ¿quién está ahí? - y nadie contestó

Ya debería irme - sentenció ella

Te acompaño a tu caballo - y caminaron juntos de la mano hasta donde se encontraba rocinante esperando fielmente por ella, se despidieron con un ultimo beso Regina se retiró a todo galope y a las pocas horas ya se encontraba en el castillo, entregó su caballo a uno de los mozos en el cobertizo se adentró en el castillo donde Blancanieves se aproximó a ella corriendo abrazándola fuertemente

¿Dónde estabas estaba buscándote?

Oh Blanca estaba en el pueblo

Y ¿qué hacías allí?

Quería ver cómo estaban nuestros súbditos

Pero fuiste sola y sin la guardia

No me pareció necesario hija s veces el pueblo quiere ver que sus gobernantes son humildes también

De acuerdo, es solo que estaba aburrida y quería estar contigo

Las próximas vez puedes venir conmigo ¿te gustaría?

Por supuesto - dijo contenta Blancanieves - ¿tienes hambre? Estaba por pedir la cena

Excelente idea Blanca

Más tarde terminada ya la cena, Regina subió a su cuarto

Papá ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó sorprendida, papá Henry fue hacia ella con tal furia tomándola y sacudiéndola por los brazos

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo tu?

¿A que te refieres padre? me lastimas

Te he visto con ese muchacho en la tarde - y la soltó del brazo - ¿vas a negarme que eras tu?

No - afirmó - tienes razón padre he pasado la tarde con alguien

¿Has pensado en lo que el rey te hará cuando se entere?

¿Se entere, es que piensas decírselo?

Por supuesto que no pero hija no esta bien

Lo se papi, trate que no pasara créeme pero desde que conocí a Robin no he dejado de pensar en el y el tampoco en mi, quise alejarlo y no fue posible por favor papá me siento feliz a su lado el vacío que sentía por estar casada con alguien y en una vida que no he querido ha empezado a desvanecerse y es por el...le quiero - explicó Regina con un poco de angustia

Si Leopoldo se entera eso no le importará pequeña, te matará es una falta muy grave la peor de todas para un hombre, ¿de verdad lo quieres?

Si papi Robin es maravilloso a su lado me siento cómoda, protegida, importante cuando estoy con el es como si fuera otro mundo en que solo estamos el y yo, el mes escucha no me siento invisible como la mayor parte del tiempo en este castillo a el le importo papá

No diré nada, pero te recomiendo que mejor termines con esta locura Regina porque acabará mal ninguna relación a escondidas acaba bien y tu eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo Regina no quisiera que nada te pasara no se que haría si te perdiera

Lo siento papá pero no dejare de ver a Robin, si te soy tan importante ¿porqué no hiciste nada cuando mamá mató a Daniel o cuando me obligó a casarme con el rey?

Regina yo... - pero Henry no tenia palabras para explicar la culpa que sentía

No quiero seguir hablando de esto, estoy muy cansada quisiera estar sola - espetó con enojo y dandole la espalda

Esta bien hija me retiro - y se fue del cuarto resignado

Leopoldo regresó al día siguiente y dos días después partieron el, Regina y Blanca hacia el reino de Stefan donde les esperaba un gran festejo, las relaciones entre los dos reinos habían mejorado gracias a las ideas en cuanto a economía había sugerido el rey Leopoldo por lo que el baile era en agradecimiento. El primer día que llegaron estaba ya por entrar la noche, el Rey Stefan los recibió como era de esperar sus habitaciones estaban lista a su llegada, acudieron a cenar con otras personalidades del circulo mas importante del reino a Leopoldo le gustaba presumir a su esposa Regina entre los demás de la nobleza quienes no dejaban de elogiar la belleza y juventud de la reina y la suerte a la que había sido confiado Leopoldo, esta era una faceta que Regina desconocía de él, la actitud del soberano se volvía vanidosa su mirada denotaba orgullo y Regina se dio cuenta, para Leopoldo ella no era más que una posesión, un tesoro preciado del rey nada más; la velada fue tranquila y pronto los invitados pudieron descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Regina estaba tomando el té con la reina mientras que Blanca jugaba con Aurora correteando por el salón

¿y bien cómo fue que tú y el rey se conocieron? - preguntaba curiosa la reina mientras acercaba el té a sus labios y tomaba un sorbo

Fue por Blanca, la pequeña y yo nos conocimos primero a las dos nos gusta montar a caballo y bueno un día tuvo un accidente

Qué terrible - interrumpió

No fue tan grave yo estaba cerca y pude salvarla, entonces que el Rey llegó hasta mi casa para darme las gracias por haberla salvado y así comenzamos a conocernos y pues meses después nos casamos - dijo Regina omitiendo ciertos detalles que sabia no era necesarios contárselos a alguien que no conocía en realidad

Qué maravilla, el rey es un buen hombre

Lo sé es un hombre justo y nuestro pueblo lo quiere mucho - terminó Regina

Mira las niñas se llevan tan bien - las dos reinas sonrieron ante la imagen de las niñas jugando y tomaron de su té

Si es maravilloso que se hayan hecho tan buenas amigas - opinó Regina, luego tocaron la puerta

Adelante - dijo la reina

Majestad han llegado los adornos que ordenó, preguntan en el gran salón donde deberíamos ponerlos - dijo el sirviente

Temo que debo irme - dijo

¿quiere que la acompañe? - sugirió Regina

No es necesario, todo este festin de hoy en la noche es por ustedes, confío en que podrás encontrar algo que hacer hasta entonces - y sin mas se retiró, Regina se quedo un tiempo mas viendo como jugaban Blanca y Aurora y luego partió a su recamara.

Ya en la noche, los invitados comenzaron a llegar al baile al que su majestad el Rey Stefan se había complacido en invitarlos; cuando ya hubo suficientes, fueron presentados como invitados de honor Leopoldo quien llevaba de su brazo a Regina, quien lucia un espléndido vestido largo color pastel resaltando su belleza e ingenuidad, posteriormente fue presentada Blanca quien los acompañaba no muy lejos de ellos muy contenta, procedieron a sentarse donde les fue indicado junto a los reyes anfitriones, la orquesta comenzó a tocar un vals era una melodía armoniosa y una buena manera de comenzar la noche, el rey Leopoldo pidió a su pequeña hija bailar con el, lo que para Regina empezaba a ser una costumbre que el rey hiciera este tipo de elecciones muy en el fondo sabia que ella nunca seria mas importante que la reina Eva y mucho menos de Blanca que era su hija, se sentía un tanto desdichada al cabo de unos minutos optó por levantarse de la mesa caminando al margen de la pista para no ser vista por la gente, ni ser molestada, caminó hasta la orilla del salón donde terminaba un balcón que dejaba atrás a todas las personas allí pudo respirar y estar sola; miraba hacia el cielo pensando ¿cuanto tiempo soportaré esto? ansiaba con poder ser libre totalmente tomar su caballo y huir de aquella situación, poder esta con el hombre que la hacia olvidar todo aquello - me voy - dijo para si - No estará diciéndolo en serio...milady - dijo una voz, pero no era cualquier voz era la voz que anhelaba...su voz

\- ¡Robin! - dijo Regina al tiempo que volteaba confirmando su sorpresa, se besaron largo y apasionado y se abrazaron muy fuerte - pero ¿que haces aquí? - preguntó aun sin creerlo pero llena de felicidad de verlo

\- Te extrañaba como un loco y un loco pues comete locuras - respondió el - pero porque estas acá tan alejada de la fiesta

Me sentía algo sofocada creo, pero todo está bien ahora

¿Me concedería entonces esta pieza? - y Robin hizo una pequeña reverencia a ella y Regina no respondió - ¿qué sucede? - preguntó al incorporarse

No sé bailar - contestó con timidez y vergüenza

Eso es imposible - afirmó el tomándola de la mano y sujetándola con la otra de la cintura acercándola a él, comenzando a danzar de un lado a otro lentamente al sonido que se escuchaba a lo lejos de la música del salón

Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí - dijo ella recostando su cabeza en su pecho mientras seguían bailando - no dejo de extrañarte en cada momento

Lo mismo me pasa a mi desde que te conocí te has convertido en mi mundo entero - y besó sus cabellos

Mi papá sabe de nosotros, dice que no dirá nada pero cree que lo mejor es que terminemos - decía Regina con tristeza en su voz, Robin bajó su rostro y busco el de Regina tomándolo con ambas manos

¿Es lo que quieres? - preguntó preocupado de la respuesta

Por supuesto que no, no quiero dejarte Robin

Entonces no pensemos más, vamos a encontrar la manera de ser felices

Sígueme - dijo Regina y Robin asintió siguiendo tras de ella su paso, procurando que nadie de los guardias ni de las personas que hubieran en el castillo los viera, Regina recorría los pasillos oscuros y discretos del castillo abriendo y cerrando puertas a su paso hasta que al entrar uno de ellos ella se detuvo diciendo - es aquí - y haciendo fruto de sus pocos conocimientos en magia se las ingenió para hacer aparecer velas e iluminar el cuarto

Regina...- pero fue interrumpido por un beso que ella le propició

Quiero estar contigo - le dijo, Robin la miró entendiendo a lo que se refería, comenzaron a besarse, Regina desabotonaba la chaqueta de cuero de Robin que en cuestión de segundos cayó al suelo el continuaba besándola llevándola a la cama, se dejaron de besar un momento y Robin se incorporó un tanto y comenzaba a quitarse la camisa Regina lo miraba cuando vio su muñeca derecha

¿Qué llevas en la mano? - y se sobresaltó tomándolo ahí de la mano derecha

Es solo un tatuaje - refirió el sin entender, ella sonrió era el tatuaje de león - eres tú - y su voz sonaba quebrada - todo este tiempo has sido tú - ¿a qué te refieres? - preguntaba el sin aún entender - una larga historia - solo contestó ella y volvió acercarlo hacia sus labios y juntos culminaron sus deseos de poseerse y amarse esa noche. Un par de horas después estando por terminar de vestirse Robin preguntó - ¿puedo saber por que el interés en mi tatuaje?, - cuando perdí a mi primer amor Daniel, crei que ya no habría felicidad para mi en este mundo que nadie podría llegar a amarme y vivía desdichada, un dia conocí a Tinkerbell...un hada, quien me llevo a la taberna diciendo que ahí estaba mi verdadero amor mi oportunidad de ser feliz nuevamente, el hombre con el tatuaje de leon, pero yo estaba asustada y nerviosa y decidí no entrar a conocerte, - y sin embargo nos conocimos - termino el - creo que tengo mucho que agradecerle, - debemos irnos Leopoldo debe estar buscándome, - una cosa mas Regina - y tiro de ella por el brazo acercándola a sus labios para besarlos una vez mas - vámonos juntos, no tienes porque vivir una vida que detestas, se que la vida con alguien como yo... - Ssshh - calló Regina - la vida de reina, castillos, lujos nada de eso significa algo para mi...hagamoslo!


	5. Chapter 5

Había llegado la reina al castillo del señor Oscuro, se encontraba nerviosa y miraba constantemente sus manos - puedes hacerlo Regina - se dijo y abrió la gran puerta, el corredor se encontraba vacío como siempre lo único que lo llenaba eran ciertas esculturas, la joven Regina siguió su camino y giró la perilla de la puerta de un cuarto que se encontraba a su derecha y ahí estaba Rumplestilskin hilando de manera calmada:

-Hola Rumple, que bueno que estás aquí

-Siempre estoy aquí querida, pero hoy no tenemos clases ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo... quería...bueno vengo a decirte que - los nervios de la joven comenzaron a fluir

-Suéltalo de una vez niña, me llegará el invierno cuando termines de decir lo que has venido

-¡No seguiré tomando más clases contigo! - manifestó Regina en seco

-Disculpa cariño no he escuchado bien - contestó Rumplestilskin dejando de hilar y girándose a la joven sorprendido

-Creo que me has escuchado mejor que bien, no necesito magia - Regina había recobrado cierta seguridad, el se levantó de su lugar y en un instante estaba frente a ella tomándola de la quijada

-¿Y qué hay de tu venganza, dejarás que ese copo de nieve siga con vida?

-Ella no me importa más, he comprendido que ella ha sido una víctima también, mi madre fue quien lo mato no ella - soltó quitando su mano de su cara

-Entonces el mozo de cuadra al que decías amar tanto, ha sido olvidado

-No te atrevas a hablar de Daniel - sentenció la reina

-¿Entonces?

-No necesito darte explicaciones a ti de las decisiones de mi vida

-De acuerdo, solo te advierto querida que esto no se quedará así, pagarás por todo el tiempo que perdí contigo, ¡nadie rompe un trato conmigo!

-Nunca hice un trato contigo así que haz lo que quieras Rumple, no te tengo miedo

-¡Desearas no haber dicho eso querida Regina! - bufó el Oscuro lleno de rabia mientras la reina se abría camino fuera de su palacio sin volver la mirada atrás, subió a su caballo y se marchó; más tarde bajó del caballo y le ofreció de beber del río por donde pasaban después de saciar su sed, acompañada de su caballo Regina llegó a un pequeño comedor, amarró a Rocinante a un árbol cerca de ella y en una de las mesas estaba Tinkerbell quien sonrió al ver que era ella quien se acercaba

-Hola Regina - dijo el hada cuando esta se sentó en la mesa

-Hola - contestó ella con la misma emoción

-Y bien que es que lo quieres decirme, teníamos mucho sin vernos

-Lo sé Tink y me ha pasado tanto desde entonces - y la sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios

-Cosas buenas supongo, te veo más contenta

-Lo encontré Tink, al principio no lo sabia pero después

-¿Al hombre con el tatuaje de león?

-Siento importunarlas señoritas - decía Robin que venía llegando acercando una silla para el, miró a Regina y se moría por tomarla de los brazos y besarla, pero sabía que no podía ser posible alguien podría reconocerla y la pondría en peligro

-Tinkerbell es el Robin de Locksley, Robin...Tinkerbell - los presentaba Regina y ambos se estrecharon las manos

-Es un gusto

-El gusto es mío, hace mucho que quería conocerte - dijo la hada

-Tink, Robin y yo nos hemos enamorado y, - Regina calló por un momento

-Queremos ser felices - continuó Robin - el matrimonio de Regina se nos interpone y por eso hemos decidido huir juntos, quisiéramos que nos ayudarás a escapar a otro reino donde no puedan encontrarnos

-Si ni el rey, ni Rumplestilskin

-¿Hiciste siempre trato con el Sr Oscuro, verdad? - preguntó la hada

-No hice un trato con el, era mi maestro pero no quedo muy contento cuando le dije que no sería más su alumna - explicó la reina

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

-Estoy bien - excusaba Regina

-No deberías ver a ese hombre solo, pudo haberte lastimado - decía Robin preocupado

-Creo que tengo la solución para que nadie los pueda encontrar - expresó Tink - pero no será facil, existen unos frijoles mágicos que funciona como portal

-Genial podríamos conseguir uno y alejarnos así de aquí - manifestó Robin esbozando una sonrisa y mirando a Regina

-Pero no es tan fácil de conseguir, al menos no para ustedes quienes cultivan y cuidan los frijoles no son muy amigables con las personas

-¿Entonces? - preguntó consternada Regina, Tink se acercó un poco a la pareja para murmurar

-Blue tiene acceso a ellas, a algunas... yo podría tomar una en cuanto le hagan la entrega

-¿De verdad? - Regina podía ver su felicidad mas cerca - ¿en serio nos ayudaras?

-Por supuesto Regina, cuando te dije que te ayudaría lo dije en serio, mereces ser feliz...los dos

-Gracias Tinkerbell no sabes cuanto significa esto que haces para nosotros - y Robin estrechó su mano con la hada en señal de agradecimiento

-No tiene porque agradecerme lo hago con gusto, ahora, solo debemos esperar un par de semanas - Tink pareció escuchar algo - debo irme es Blue querrá saber donde estoy adiós - se convirtió nuevamente en hada y volvió a su tamaño habitual desapareciendo por completo Después que Tinkerbell se fuera Robin acompañó a Regina hasta donde se encontraba rocinante, la ayudó a montar

-Te veré esta noche - dijo el joven y besaba la mano de su amada

-Hasta esta noche - respondió la reina y comenzó a cabalgar junto a su caballo dejando a Robin a lo lejos

-Horas más tarde cuando Regina llegó al castillo, no contó con llevarse la sorpresa de que Snow y su padre el rey habían regresado de su viaje, la pequeña corrió hacia ella

-Regina te extrañamos mucho, ¡qué alegría verte! - gritaba Snow y la abrazaba por la cintura, mientras el rey se acercaba a ella

-Snow tiene razón, nos hiciste mucha falta - la pequeña soltó el abrazo para dar camino a su padre, quien tomó a la reina de ambas y acercándola a él le dio un beso, susurrando luego a su oído - Te espero esta noche en mi habitación - dicho esto soltó sus manos y se alejó dejando a una Regina más que sin palabras, helada. Más tarde en la cena la reina probó solo poco de su plato - Hija te ¿sientes bien? - preguntó su padre comenzando a preocuparse, la mirada de Regina reflejaba cierta pena - estoy bien papi - respondió Regina mostrando una sonrisa de lo más forzada - no tengo tanta hambre subiré a mi cámara - dijo y se levanto de su asiento saliendo del comedor en camino a su cuarto, esperaría a que todos durmieran y salir lo más discreto para encortinase con Robin, una vez en su habitación el rey no podía pedirle acompañarlo o al menos eso pensaba; en cuanto llegó a su cámara vio que había dos guardias custodiando su puerta

-¿Qué hacen aquí? - les preguntó

-Lo siento su majestad pero el rey dio órdenes de no dejarle entrar a su habitación hasta nuevo aviso - le respondió uno de los guardias

-¡Pero com..! - decía y se escuchaba exaltación en su voz, y lo entendió, el rey no aceptaría esa noche su rechazo; dejo a los guardias y se dirigió a la cámara de Leopoldo. El rey llegó momentos más tarde y encontró a Regina peinándose el cabello y la contemplo un momento para luego caminar hacia ella

-No me agrada que me dejes así en la mesa - dijo el rey sintiéndose ofendido por lo que Regina había hecho durante la cena

-Lo siento - se disculpó ella volteando a verlo - no sucederá nuevamente su majestad - dejó de peinarse el cabello

-Espero - y pasó un par de sus dedos sobre los cabellos negros de la reina - eres una mujer hermosa Regina - y sus manos se posaron sobre ambos hombros masajeandolos, un pequeño escalofríos paso por el cuerpo de Regina - quédate ahí tengo algo para ti - y fue a otra mesita dentro de la cámara donde agarró una caja de tamaño mediano, volvió hacia ella abrió la caja y se la mostró - es para ti - era un collar de diamantes - es muy lindo - contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa, el rey dejó el presente a un costado y atrajo a la reina hacia el cortando toda distancia que los separaba y comenzó a besarla

-Leopoldo no - dijo terminando el beso dándole la espalda

-No te atrevas a rechazarme Regina - Leopoldo la volvió hacia él - te he complacido en todo, me pediste tiempo y te concedí más de lo acordado e incluso te he dado una cámara propia para darte el espacio que necesites pero no más ya no puedo esperar más, serás mía esta noche eres mi reina y me complacerás como es tu deber - dejaba en claro Leopoldo tomándola nuevamente por los labios sin dejarle espacio para réplica alguna profundizando sus besos, luego la dejo caer en la cama Regina termino dándose por vencida sabía que ya no le sería posibles más negar lo que le correspondía por derecho a su marido, durante toda la noche Regina no hizo más que pensar en Robin, deseaba fervientemente que las caricias y besos fueran de él pero no había comparación, Robin la amaba y ella a él y el rey solo la deseaba solo la usaba.

A la mañana siguiente y después de un largo baño en el que Regina aprovechó para revolver las lágrimas que caían incesante de su rostro, lo que había pasado la noche anterior la tenía muy triste; más tarde salió en su caballo hacia las afueras del castillo hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba y que era la única en los alrededores, entró pero parecía que nadie había dentro

-¿Robin estás aquí? - preguntó entre el silencio y nadie contestó, Regina se decepcionó y cuando se disponía a partir Robin salió de la recámara con la mirada seria

-Vaya al fin veniste

-Lo siento Robin no podía venir

-Dígame su majestad ¿qué pretexto utilizará esta vez?

-No estás contento - solo musitó ella

-No, no lo estoy me aseguraste que nos veríamos anoche y no viniste ¿sabes cómo me siento cundo no estoy contigo lo que sufro?

-Lo sé Robin pero

-¿Sabes? Al ver que no llegaste anoche fui a verte creyendo que algo podría haberte pasado - decía el ladrón - y vi el carruaje del rey y tú no estabas en tu recámara - y la tomó de un brazo - ¿estabas con el cierto? ¿Por eso no veniste anoche? - el rostro de Robin se tensó en la espera de una respuesta que ya conocía

-Si - afirmó Regina y Robin la soltó del brazo

-¿Porqué? ¡Contéstame! - decía alterado - tú no puedes estar con el Regina eres mía

-Es mi esposo, es el rey no tuve más alternativa no dejó lugar a que lo rechazara me prohibió regresar a mi cámara no pude rechazarlo no pude - Regina soltó en lagrimas al pronunciar lo último

-Él te obligó- comprendió Robin y la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, posó un beso sobre sus cabellos - perdóname perdóname - le suplicó, ella lo miró con lagrimas aún en su cara Robin pasó su pulgar secándolas - perdóname no debí...mis celos - pero ella lo calló con un beso

-Oh Regina te amo,no sabes cuánto

-Yo también te amo - ella sonrió

-Espera por mi aquí - dijo el ladrón

-¿Qué? Donde vas - replicó desconcertada

-Voy a matar al rey - sentenció

-No Robin no puedes, en el palacio hay muchos guardias te capturarían antes de llegar a él

-Regina no puedo permitir que ese hombre vuelva a tocarte que vuelva a herirte

-Es el padre de Snow ella ya perdió a su madre por favor Robin muy pronto vamos a ser felices no pongamos lo nuestro en riesgo - y acercó su frente pegándolo al de el - por favor

-De acuerdo, lo hago por ti no por el

Y en ese preciso momento en el castillo del rey Leopoldo una traición se llevaba a cabo:

-Y eso su majestad es lo que la reina le oculta, sus pasatiempos mientras usted no está - dijo Rumplestilskin mientras él y el rey observaban a Regina y Robin en una bola de cristal

-Ya veo - respondió Leopoldo rodeándose con una mano su barbilla

-Y bien majestad ¿que piensa hacer?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia oscuro puedes irte ya - y Rumplestilskin se hizo el ofendido y luego desapareció en una nube de humo; al llegar a su castillo vio que alguien lo esperaba sentada en su sala

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, como entraste?! - era una joven blanca de cabellera rojiza y ojos hermosos verdes

-Pero qué modales señor permítame presentarme soy Zelena - decía la joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Y ¿sabes quién soy y dónde estás?

-Eres Rumplestilskin el oscuro y he venido hasta aquí por qué me han dicho que usted puede ayudarme a obtener lo que quiero

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? - preguntaba ansioso el Oscuro

-Vengarme de mi hermana...Regina - y una mueca la acompañó al pronunciar el nombre de Regina

-¿Regina? - se extrañó el hombre - se llama como la reina

-Es... la reina, Cora es mi madre

-Vaya vaya tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar querida ¿te apetece té? - dijo y una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios


End file.
